Truth Or Dare 5: One Year Anniversary
by Erin Cade
Summary: It's the one year anniversary of their last game of their favourite game, and they've decided to make it a tradition. All traditions start somewhere.
1. Tradition

**Truth Or Dare 5: One Year Anniversary**

Pony sat at the window once again, watching the storm outside. It was depressing to watch but then again, what else was there to do?

He watched the sillhouette of the few trees he could see whipping around in the wind.

Two Bit sat on the couch, with Soda lying down with his legs on Two-Bit's lap. They were watching the television, hoping that something good would come on. They'd had enough of the bad weather, not to mention more than enough games of poker. Soda was broke, anyway.

Steve was at work, working the night shift. Lucky Steve.

Darry was due home any minute, but Soda knew that he could be a while due to the bad weather.

You may be thinking that this scene sounds familiar. In a way, it is. You've probably noticed that Johnny and Dally aren't included in this scene though..

"I'm bored," Pony announced, turning to his brother and Two-Bit.

"Me too, Pone, but there isn't really anything to do," Soda replied, not looking up from the television.

Pony sighed, beginning to walk into the kitchen, but something caught his eye.

He approached the calendar, looking closer at the date. His eyes widened as a memory rushed into his mind.

_'Darry's gonna kill me if he finds out I've been drinking,' Pony thought as he got up. He went into the kitchen, grabbing a can of beer out of the ice box. _

_As he was walking back into the living room, he noticed that no one had crossed off the calendar yet. Not wanting to forget, he grabbed a pen off the counter and crossed off the days that had been. Pony took note of the date. 21 November. Without thinking, he carefully wrote "TOD" on the day, and wrote it on the same day of the next year, as well._

_Placing the pen back, he went back into the living room, opening his beer. He'd already forgotten about what he'd written as him and the others carried on with the game._

His eyes never left that day's date. There, carefully written on it was "TOD".

'I can't believe I'd forgotten all about it,' Pony thought, going back into the living room.

"Hey, you guys?" Pony said as he sat down on the chair next to the couch.

"Yeah, Pony?" Two-Bit replied lazily as his eyes flickered to Ponyboy for a moment before they returned to the television.

"You remember how we used to play Truth or Dare?" he asked, looking at the two boys.

Two-Bit and Soda shared a glance.

"Yeah, why?" Soda replied.

"It's just that.. today is the one year anniversary of the last time we played."

The two boys on the couch looked at Pony in shock.

"But how do you know that?" Soda asked.

Pony looked at his shoes.

"I wrote it down that day. It's on the calendar."

"Shoot, kid, I knew there was something familiar about today, but I never expected that," Two-Bit grinned, pushing Soda's legs off his lap.

"What're you doing?" Pony asked, as he watched Two-Bit pushing the furniture out of the way.

"What does it look like I'm doing? We're gonna play Truth or Dare!" Two-Bit grinned.

The brothers stared.

"Didn't we promise each other last year that we weren't gonna play that ever again?" Pony asked, remembering.

"Yeah, but then before that you and Johnny promised that we weren't gonna play, and look what happened."

Pony grinned. "Oh yeah, I remember that." Thankfully, it no longer hurt to talk about Johnny.

"It should be our tradition," Soda said brightly, "every year on this day."

Pony thought about it, and found that he liked the idea. A new tradition.

"Yeah! Every year, 21 November, Truth or Dare day," Two-Bit added, ruffling Pony's hair.

Pony rolled his eyes and pulled away from Two-Bit.

"I guess all traditions start somewhere, right? Anyone got an empty bottle?"

"Way ahead of ya," Two-Bit replied, going into the kitchen and getting one out of the garbage.

"Gross! Wash it first!" Soda laughed, holding his nose playfully.

"Yes sir," he replied, running the water.

All of a sudden, a great boom of thunder was heard, followed by a flash of lightening. Everything went black.

"Perfect! Just like last time. Do you guys have any candles?" Two-Bit asked, grinning in the darkness.

"Second drawer to the left," Pony replied.

Two-Bit grabbed two candles as the other two sat down. He joined them and lit the candles, making sure to place them far away from the bottle.

"Who wants to st-"

"Anyone home?"

The three heads whipped around to the front door. There, dripping wet, stood Tim Shepard.

"Hey, my car broke down 'bout a block from here, and since I don't wanna catch my death before the rumble on Friday, I came here," Tim explained, "what the hell are y'all doin'?"

"Playin' Truth or Dare," Soda replied, "I guess you'll have to play too."

Tim laughed. "Ain't no way I'm playin'."

"Whatever you've got to hide, we'll keep it to ourselves," Two-Bit grinned.

Tim rolled his eyes. "I don't have anythin' to hide."

"Then prove it by playing," Pony said.

"Fine," Tim snapped his reply, taking a seat between Pony and Two-Bit.

"Alright," Two-Bit said, spinning the bottle. It pointed between Pony and Soda, but more towards Pony.

"Truth or dare, Pone?"

-x-

Should I continue this? Review please :) Oh, and Happy New Year! And Happy Summer!


	2. The Game

**Truth Or Dare 5: One Year Anniversary**

"Dare," Ponyboy replied bravely.

Two-Bit rubbed his hands together in an evil like fashion. "I dare you to show everyone your secret Furbies collection!"

Pony's mouth dropped to the ground in surprise. Literally. "Wha- what collection? I dunno what your talking about."

Two-Bit grinned. "I was looking the six pack I lost here. It's in the third drawer, the one that's locked."

Soda gasped. "So _that's _whats in there!"

"B-but I thought I locked it!" Pony replied, blushing heavily.

"I used one of Steve's hair pin things. How else do you think he puts his hair up in those swirly patterns?" Two-Bit grinned.

Pony sighed. "Fine, whatever. Let me just say that Dally collected them when he was alive, and I got his Furbies when he died!"

Tim laughed. "Sure kid, I really believe that. Just go and get your dolls."

"He did! I'll prove it!" Pony got up, stalked to his room and came back with his arms full of Furbies.. 19 and a half to be exact.

Soda's eyes were wide as Pony set them all down.

"Look under any of them. Dal put his name on his collection."

Tim picked up a black and white one, and turned it upside down. Sure enough, it said 'Dally W.' on the foot. He smirked. "So that's what you were hiding in that box under your mattress."

Two-Bit couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing at the sight of all the Furbies. "You're such a girl, Pone! No offense but what tuff Grease collects _Furbies_?"

"Dally did," Pony pouted. That just made him laughed harder.

Meanwhile, Soda was cooing over a baby one with a little pink bow. "She's so cute, Pone. Can I keep this one?"

"Uh.. sure," he replied.

"Sweet! I'll name her.. Jaws."

Tim smirked. "I can kinda see why Dal collected these. They're kinda tuff."

Two-Bit was laughed so much at the Furbies, beer came flying out of his nose. The beer hit Tim in the face.

"Watch it, Mathews! Anyway, shouldn't we get on with this dumb game?"

"What dumb ga- Oh! Right! It's your turn to spin, Pone," Two-Bit said.

Pony spun the bottle, and it pointed to himself. Spinning again, it pointed straight at Two-Bit.

"Truth or dare, Two-Bit?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to lick your foot."

"Easy," he said, licking his foot, "I do it all the time." Before anyone could respond, he spun the bottle.

"Truth or dare, Tim?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to put the Furbies away."

Tim raised an eye brow, but began collecting the toys up in his arms. His hand was out reached to Soda, who wasn't paying any attention to the game and was nuzzling Jaws' beak.

"Hand it over, Romeo."

"Please, we've only just found each other!"

"..whatever."

When Tim came back, he spun the bottle. As if by luck, it pointed to Soda.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare, since none of you are doing truth."

"I dare you to burn Jaws."

"NO! NO! I PICK TRUTH!"

Tim turned to the other two. "Is he allowed to do that?"

"Has happened before," Two-Bit replied, shrugging.

"Fine. Is it true that you and Steve take belly dancing lessons from Darry?"

Soda gasped. "But how-"

"You shouldn't really keep the door open when the three of you are alone."

Soda sighed. "Yeah, it's true."

Two-Bit and Pony shared a glance. They were too weirded out to comment.

Suddenly, Soda jumped up. "Want me to show you a move? It's called the Wave and you just put your hands behind your head and do this.."

Two-Bit fainted. Pony groaned and covered his eyes. "I think that's gonna give me nightmares."

Tim was up and was doing the Wave along with Soda. "I feel so sensual!"

"Can we please just move on? I'd like to keep my vision," said Two-Bit, having apparently recovered from fainting.

"Alright," the two boys dancing replied sadly, sitting back in their places.

Soda spun the bottle. It pointed to Tim's foot.

"Truth or dare, Shepard?"

"Truth."

"Tell us one thing about you that we don't know."

"Um.. ok. Lemme think." After a minute Tim's face lit up. "I'm pregnant."

The guys felt their eyes jump out of their sockets.

Two-Bit and Soda jumped up and sat down next to Tim's stomach.

"You're not showing yet, how far along are you?" asked Two-Bit.

"Is it gonna be a boy or a girl?" Soda wondered.

"Who's the mother? Do you want me to beat her up for knocking you up?" Two-Bit asked angrily.

Pony was staring at Tim strangely. "You can't get pregnant. You're a guy.."

Two-Bit and Soda gasped. "You lied to us!" Two-Bit yelled, throwing grapes at Tim.

"I was looking forward to being an uncle," Soda sniffed, stealing one of Two-Bit grapes and popping it into his mouth.

Tim was cracking up laughing, despite the grapes. All of a sudden he began choking on one.

"OH NO! HE'S CHOKING! BATTLE STATIONS!" Soda yelled, running around in circles.

"HEIMLICH! HEIMLICH!" Two-Bit screeched, performing this on Tim.

"Out of the way!" Pony ordered, shoving Two-Bit.

Tim sat up. "It's alright, I swallowed the damn grape."

"GUYS! Shut up, and sit down!" Pony yelled, and the other two stopped dead.

"Wow Pone! I've never heard you yell like that! There's hope for you yet, kid," Soda said proudly, patting Pony's head. Ponyboy meerly rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you never answered properly," Two-Bit said accusingly, looking at Tim.

"Fine. I have an owl fetish."

"Me too! I especially like owl soup," Soda grinned, rubbing his stomach.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Not owl fettucini. I just.. really like owls. They _fascinate _me."

Two-Bit's jaw dropped. "They must be _really _important if Tim's using big words!"

"Yeah, I have 22 books on them in total. And 5 posters in my room at home. They're really interesting.." Tim's eyes lit up as he began a long lecture on owls, when in reality it only lasted 61.298 seconds. Not to be exact or anything.

"I think I learned more just then than in all my years in school," Soda said, petting Jaws.

"My turn," Tim said, yawning as he spun. Just as Soda was setting Jaws down next to him, the bottle pointed straight at Jaws.

Everyone gasped. "Jaws, its your first turn of Truth or Dare!" Soda said excitedly.

"Truth or dare, Jaws?" Tim challenged.

"Jaws wants to do dare," Soda replied for his beloved baby Furby.

"I dare you to give us a belly dance," Tim said bravely.

_EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!_

The music came out of nowhere as Jaws began to dance to the music! She did all kinds of moves, including the Wave.

The four boys watched in awe as the little Furby moved, and when the song finished Jaws went back to her original toy status.

"That-that was beautiful!" Two-Bit cried, wiping his tears.

"I've never seen a Furby move so beautifully! I've never seen a Furby move at all but that's beside the point!" Tim added, throwing tiny little roses at Jaws.

"I'm taking lessons from the wrong person.. I mean species," Soda said proudly, petting his Furby.

"I can't believe that just happened," Pony breathed.

Suddenly the lights came back on. Everybody looked around. The storm had stopped!

"I guess that's the end of our first game," Two-Bit said sadly.

"Yeah," Soda replied just as sadly, blowing out the candles and with Jaws perched on his shoulder, put the candles and the bottle away.

The others put the furniture the way it was before.

"I guess I better go. Thanks for the.. err.. interesting night." Tim nodded at the Greasers, then left.

The other three all sat on the couch.

"Hey, do you realise that every other time we played Truth or Dare, our games were always interupted by someone walking in from the rain? Except for the last time we played."

"Pony's right," Soda agreed. He'd put Jaws away. It was her nap time.

"I can't wait til next years game. Maybe Darry'll play too," Two-Bit said, grinning.

-x-

"Did you see that Furby, Dal? It was amazing! I've never seen anyone dance like that. Not even when I caught Darry once. Why didn't you tell me you collected them, anyway?"

"It _was _pretty good. Although Jaws' original name is Maria. And er.. you never asked?"

"You could've told me anyway. Oh well. I can't wait til they play next year. Who knows what kinda stuff we'll find out about 'em."

"We should get their parents to watch next time. Its as good as any movie."

"Which would explain the pop corn."

"What's a movie without pop corn?"

"I guess."

"I'm gonna go ask if they have any Furbies in this place. Later, Johnny."

"See ya, Dal. If they do, get me some too. They look tuff."

"I will, Johnny."

-x-

Thats the end! Happy New Year once again :D and Happy Summer/Winter/whatever season it is where you're reading from!


End file.
